


В своём доме мёртвый демон ждёт, сны видит

by Raona



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Что-то огромное, размером с целый Орегон, а может, и с целую планету, зовёт его.Диппер не имеет ни малейшего понятия, зачем.





	В своём доме мёртвый демон ждёт, сны видит

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Road stories 2017

В свой двадцать пятый день рождения Диппер всё же решается спросить:

— Ты помнишь то лето в Гравити Фоллс?

За окном полднем вскипают улицы и воздух вязок, где-то совсем недалеко океан желейно плещется о забитый до отказа пляж. Люди, как щепки после кораблекрушения, усеивают прибрежную зону. Диппер морщится, представляя, что через несколько часов окажется среди них.

Прикусив щёку и нахмурившись, Мэйбл смотрит на десяток разложенных на кровати купальников. По очереди она берёт каждый и прикладывает к себе.

— Отойди, Диппер, — говорит она, отпихивая его от зеркала.

По виску её ползёт капля пота. Иногда она берёт в руки круглый китайский веер с кислотными цветами на нём и обмахивается.

Сосредоточенно, поджав губы, рассматривает своё отражение, а потом отвечает:

— Конечно, помню. Чего вдруг спросил?

И швыряет купальник в кучу таких же отверженных.

— Да так, просто, — бормочет Диппер.

Когда ей исполняется двадцать, она переезжает к океану поближе «потому что все самые крутые тусовщики живут там, Диппер», и следующие пару лет меняет увлечение за увлечением, работу за работой. Каждые несколько месяцев у неё новая диета, новый парень и новый заказ на самую крутую вечеринку. Старая добрая Мэйбл. Диппер приезжает к ней каждый раз, когда чувствует, что начинает зарастать изнутри бумажной паутиной в форме графиков.

— Ты всё приготовил? — спрашивает Мэйбл, повернувшись и посмотрев на него строго, возможно, так же, как смотрит на своих работников, а Диппер тут же вспоминает её в дурацком пиджаке с подкладками и кружкой «босс №1» и фыркает.

Её взгляд смягчается. Она хватает какой-то, кажется, совершенно случайный купальник из оставшихся, сгребает остальные в кучу исключений и, подойдя к нему, сжимает его лицо между ладоней.

— Если ты в чём-то сомневаешься, если тебе кажется, что что-то не так, ты всегда можешь спросить совета у своей самой офигительной и крутой сестры Мэйбл, — говорит она очень серьёзно, но в конце её губы дрожат и разъезжаются в улыбку, а потом она замолкает, ныряя в немного неловкую паузу прежде, чем произнести: — Если это твоё исследование этой твоей элетро-шмелектро-занансной активности закончится чуточку раньше…

— Я постараюсь, Мэйбл, — говорит он.

Из-за сжатых щёк вместо этого у него выходит «фа пафтаваюшь, Вэбл», и они оба хохочут до слёз, как будто им снова по тринадцать. Дипперу всегда немного тринадцать рядом с сестрой, и он понимает, что будет невыносимо скучать по ней всё это время.

Мэйбл уходит проверять, обзвонила ли всех, кого хотела, а Диппер всё ещё стоит там, в её комнате, перед горой шмоток, и смотрит в зеркало на себя — длинного, всё такого же хилого, в застиранной футболке и жилетке с сотней карманов. Утирает вспотевший лоб, на мгновение открывая родимое пятно, а потом вдруг ловит собственный взгляд в зеркале.

Освещение причудливо желтит белки его глаз.

Господи, какой же он отвратительный лжец, думает Диппер.

 

Это как тоска по дому, только наоборот.

Нечто острозубое и невидимое в грудной клетке день за днём ест его тонкими лоскутами, его способность сидеть на месте, сосредоточившись, его мысли о работе, о семье, о будущем, ест, сыто причмокивая, и когда совсем плохо — лезет в сны. Проматывает через них как целлулоидную разогретую проектором ленту то самое лето, страницы дневника, потом и вовсе что-то безобразное, бесформенное, и Диппер подскакивает на кровати, на столе, где задремал, липкий и дрожащий, готовый бежать и искать.

Когда доходит до точки, он собирает вещи и, бросая всё, едет к Мэйбл и проводит с ней несколько недель. Мэйбл всегда в движении, беспокойный яркий импульс, вода океана, бесконечный бег на месте, и Диппер присасывается к ней оголодалой пиявкой, второй половиной сообщающегося сосуда, будто они и не расставались, и жадно пьёт это движение.

На время ему становится легче.

А потом он опять замечает в рабочих бумагах непонятные чертежи и заметки.

Диппер не проверял отчего-то, но уверен: если включить ультрафиолетовую лампу, то он найдёт их ещё больше.

Что-то огромное, размером с целый Орегон, а может, и с целую планету, зовёт его.

Диппер не имеет ни малейшего понятия, зачем.

И всё-таки он сдаётся и подло, глупо врёт всем, что едет по работе, исследование прибрежных зон и электромагнитных нестабильностей, ужасно скучно, ужасно не мистически.

Один лишь порядком постаревший Эль Дьябло Стэна в курсе, что он делает на самом деле.

Пересекая границу штата, Диппер сбавляет скорость и тащится по трассе улиткой, через пару часов поняв, что умудрился заблудиться на центральном шоссе. Он останавливается, чтобы глотнуть кофе и рассмотреть карту получше. Поняв, что придётся развернуться, вздыхает, смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида и, хмурясь, протирает его рукавом. С освещением что-то не так снова, или же ему стоило обратиться к врачу перед отъездом. Будь это и правда рабочей поездкой, Диппер так бы и сделал.

В конце концов он доезжает до ближайшего закутка цивилизации, чтобы поесть и поспать.

В два ночи он просыпается от того, что во сне ему на грудь садится лягушка. Огромная, липкая и холодная, и Диппер смотрит на неё, совсем рядом с его лицом, как она открывает рот, открывает рот за этим ртом и ещё один рот, следующий, чтобы открыть четвёртый за всеми ними, и оттуда на него смотрит огромная жёлтая луна, разломанная тонким зрачком.

Диппер просыпается.

Лягушка всё так же сидит на нём.

Диппер просыпается снова.

Лягушка сидит.

Диппер просыпается трижды и, наконец, не видит ничего, кроме мокрого пятна пота на футболке, пахнущего речной водой.

Утром он спрашивает хмурого бармена, не слышал ли тот чего-то необычного.

— Здесь каждый день пьют до усёру дальнобойщики, сынок, — говорит тот, пожёвывая дымящий «страйк». — Что под «необычным» ты имеешь в виду, склад мёртвых шлюх в рефрижераторе или дорожных призраков?

Диппер ёжится. Он чувствует, как лягушка из его сна поселилась в его животе.

Он говорит:

— Скорее, последнее.

— Закажи что-нибудь, — цедит бармен. — И может, я что-то припомню.

Он ухмыляется ему желтозубо, и Диппер невольно смотрит в своё отражение на стойке.

 

Последнюю долгую остановку он делает в Рэдмонде, а оттуда гонит, как сумасшедший.

В термосе постоянно кончается кофе, в голове постоянно кончаются мысли, записная книжка, изрезанная его почерком, прячется в бардачке до следующего поворота.

Красные огни в форме сигар, мертвецы, танцующие брейк в лесу на поляне в полночь, лошадь с двумя головами, одна на заднице и другая тоже, пойди пойми, какая из них передняя.

Гигантские совы, гигантские кролики, гигантские зелёные человечки.

Диппер записал около сорока различных призраков и купил солнцезащитные очки тринадцать остановок назад. Он не снимает их даже ночью.

Он не доезжает до следующего мотеля, останавливается на обочине и вырубается, едва успев закрыть дверь и опустить сиденье.

Ночью он просыпается от того, что время застыло.

Радио больше не передаёт ничего, луна больше не движется, ни облака, ни ветер, ни птицы, ни зависшая в катастрофическом полёте машина над крышей Эль Дьябло.

Диппер выбирается наружу, растирает озябшие плечи — на дороге ночью холодно.

Перед машиной стоит медведь.

— Ьсиледив ен онвад, — говорит медведь. — Реппид, тевирп.

— Я не понимаю, — хмурится Диппер.

Хлопает себя по карманам в поисках блокнота. Кто-то наверняка рассказывал ему о говорящих медведях.

Медведь встаёт на задние лапы и облезает шкурой наизнанку, облезает мышцами, мясом, всем своим нутром выворачивается так, чтоб Диппер мог видеть его скелет.

— Пойдём, старина Диппер, — говорит скелет медведя. — Я покажу тебе короткий путь.

И клацает зубами. Смеётся, догадывается Диппер.

Наверняка это очередной сон, но просыпаться ему не хочется, он слишком устал за день.

Он идёт следом за медвежьим скелетом, кинув короткий взгляд на Эль Дьябло, возможно, самый последний. Зависший над ним пикап сыплет прозрачным бесцветным огнём и деталями.

Со скелета течёт кровь, чёрной блестящей нитью прочерчивая его путь, лапы хлюпают по траве. Он приводит его к озеру — Дипперу хочется посмотреть на карте, как оно называется, но карта осталась в машине, в бардачке, наверняка уже горит, бесцветно, бесшумно и без всякого движения.

У озера, покачиваясь в туманной зеленце, стоит пробитая ладья.

— Садись, — говорит ему медведь и тычется влажной оскаленной мордой ему в руку.

И Диппер садится.

 

Он просыпается, съехав с трассы и едва не перевернувшись.

За спиной рычит пламя, обломки бензовоза тонко звенят, каплями пламени усеивая дорогу, и горит и корчится в жёлтой вспышке пикап.

 

— Младой чилавек, заказывать-та будете? — спрашивает Ленивая Сьюзан.

Диппер моргает как потревоженная лесная птица, распрямляет сгорбленную спину и откладывает ручку и блокнот в сторону. Кажется, он на самом деле начинает спать не закрывая глаз.

— Блинчики и кофе, — отвечает он.

В Гравити Фоллс всё по-прежнему.

Даже если Ленивую Сьюзан зовут Неспешная Сара, даже если на чьём-то лице больше морщин и чьи-то дети того же возраста, что и они были с Мэйбл, когда впервые приехали сюда.

Машину приходится сдать в ремонт и ехать на автобусе. Перед тем, как зайти, Диппер внимательно вглядывается в фигуру водителя, ожидая увидеть там Суса, но тот вновь оказывается лишь призраком здешнего безвременья.

После обеда Диппер целый час бродит по знакомым улочкам, заглядывает в магазины, в бар, чтобы посмотреть на то, как новое поколение Кордроев выбивает дурь из автоматов, измеряющих эту самую дурь. Поначалу он хочет подойти спросить о Венди, но заминается, вспоминая, что не знает ни одного из них даже по имени.

Его самого никто не узнаёт.

К четырём ему надоедает бесцельно шататься, и он усаживается на ступеньках ратуши. Прошлое проходит мимо него, и его можно потрогать, коснуться пальцами, поговорить с ним, и эта мысль успокаивает Диппера: впервые за долгое время ему неохота рваться на поиски неизвестного.

Почему он все прошедшие годы не делал этого, раз всё было так просто?

— Диппер Пайнс? — раздаётся над его головой.

Диппер оборачивается, сощуриваясь на лезущее в глаза солнце.

— Пасифика, — произносит он.

Волосы, связанные в тугой высокий хвост, капли жемчужин, покачивающиеся у шеи, строгий, но вопящий о её положении костюм. Диппер мог бы узнать её не оборачиваясь, по въевшимся с материнским молоком презрительным ноткам.

Пасифика поправляет сумку на плече, смотрит на него сверху вниз, губы брезгливо кривятся.

— А ты всё такой же задрот, — констатирует она.

— Вроде того, — хмыкает Диппер.

Он никак не может открыть глаза нормально, белый цвет, обтягивающий её бедра, режет и жжёт до слёз, и Диппер отворачивается.

 

Запасной генератор всё ещё работает. Диппер заводит новый блокнот, в который записывает: «подключить питание от городской сети», один из кучи мелких пунктов. Он составляет план, потому что планы всегда успокаивали его.

Из центра он привозит несколько коробок всего, включая мини-холодильник, полный пива. Проводка барахлит, недовольно цокает перегоревшей лампой, и Диппер с досадой вспоминает, что забыл купить запасных. Долго ползает в пыли, пытаясь найти те, что мог бы оставить Стэн, но находит лишь гирлянду и, пожав плечами, развешивает её от входа и до самого чердака.

С блокнотом и ручкой подмышкой, с бургером в руке, ходит по комнатам, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Невольно его наполняет странное ожидание, что здесь, в хижине, он встретит что-то важное. Что если спустится вниз, обойдя весь дом, найдёт Стэна и Форда на веранде, порядком уже изничтоживших его пиво.

Вместо них он находит Пасифику на пороге.

Она стоит, кутаясь в тонкий тёмный плащ, делающий её похожей на футляр, в который не влезла голова.

— Я, вообще-то, тут мэр, — говорит она, когда Диппер весьма невежливо спрашивает, что она тут забыла. — А ты — возможный новый житель. Хочу убедиться, что тебя не стоит выпнуть из города сию минуту.

После четвёртой бутылки, стряхнув с себя футляр и натянув на плечи пыльный, но тёплый плед, она говорит другое.

Пасифика говорит:

— Тут смертельно скучно.

Болтает банкой и, запрокинув голову, допивает остатки.

— Как будто время тут совсем не идёт, — добавляет она.

Они разговаривают долго и много, и перед глазами у Диппера начинает расплываться, но язык не заплетается, и он треплется и треплется, и слушает, и треплется снова. В основном про Мэйбл, про то, как Стэнли и Форд не написали из очередной экспедиции, про работу, но на работе запинается и замолкает, потому что плеча касается голова Пасифики.

Она вздыхает и говорит:

— Ты не меняешься, Диппер Пайнс.

Её поцелуй горчит духами.

Они добираются до чердака медленно, как во сне.

Или, может быть, во сне, потому что только во сне Пасифика Норсвест могла бы потащить его в койку.

В лунном свете её волосы совсем белые, она раздевается, стоя к нему спиной, одежда стекает с неё лужами света.

А потом Пасифика разводит в стороны свои белые волосы, и из её открытого настежь черепа на него смотрит глаз.

— Эй, Диппер, хочешь меня? — спрашивает он и подмигивает. — Ты скучал по мне, правда?

Медвежьи кости клацают, смеясь.

Всё вдруг становится понятно, понятнее некуда, и Диппер знает, зачем он пришёл сюда.

Знает, зачем у него такие жёлтые глаза.

Диппер поднимает с пола доску и обрушивает её на раскрытую голову раз за разом. Голова визжит, глаз вращается быстро-быстро и втягивается обратно. Диппер тяжело дышит, глядя на то, как белые волосы становятся алыми вокруг расколотого черепа и нежно-розовых сгустков мозга.

Он здесь для того, чтобы Билл никогда, совсем-совсем никогда не смог вернуться.

Для этого ему нужно вновь воссоздать портал и уйти из этого измерения.

— Конечно же, Диппер, всё так и есть, — улыбается ему Пасифика, стягивая с разбитого черепа алые волосы. Чешет в затылке, чавкая. — Ты просто молодчина. Я покажу тебе короткий путь.

— Без тебя найду! — рявкает Диппер и бьёт ещё раз.

Огромная красная лужа растекается вокруг, пытается заползти ему на ноги. Диппер берёт во дворе таз, в котором они с Мэйбл когда-то купали Вадлса, подставляет его в коридоре под капель, и спускается, наконец, в подвал.


End file.
